


Here With Me

by LouPF



Series: Canon Remade (soft) [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (duh), (kinda), Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, POV Rick, POV Third Person, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pre-Relationship, Rape Aftermath, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Swearing, rick being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: After the fiasco with Mr. Jellybean, Morty can't sleep. He goes to Rick for help.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Canon Remade (soft) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779346
Kudos: 86





	Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes yes I know a lot of people have done this before me, but this scene really did make me feel things, man, so just fucking take it or go

It was getting late, and Rick was getting tired. He'd hunkered up in bed with one of those brain-numbing magazines Morty was so fond of with the hope that they'd be able to help him fall asleep, but alas, no such luck.

With a frustrated sigh, he flung the magazine back into the pile at the end of his bed. He picked a new one up from the marginally smaller pile by the _side_ of his bed.

He wasn't more than a few pages in before his door creaked. Suspicious, he glanced over - there'd been more than one night where he'd been caught unawares by some form of enemy.

There was a shape in the open crack, blocking some of the light that was spilling in. Rick squinted.

Morty stepped into the room, barefoot and wearing a far too big t-shirt. His eye was all swollen, and the scratches from earlier that day had reddened. "Morty?" Rick said, putting down the magazine. "Geez, kid, isn't it too late for you to be up?"

"Yeah, well, uh, uhm," Morty stuttered, eyes downcast and shoulders tense. "I, Rick, I - I just, just, I can't sleep, and - and I'm - " He sniffled, then wiped at his cheeks. "I'm, I - I'm _scared_ , Rick..."

Rick sat up straight, kicking the magazines in his bed onto the floor. "Jesus, fuck, Morty - come, c - come on, yeah - yeah, here." He held out his arms in an invite, and Morty sniffled again, then accepted, stumbling across the room and into his embrace. "Shit, Morty, you didn't - didn't deserve any of that shit, man, I'm sorry."

Morty wrapped his arms around him and burrowed into his chest. He was trembling from head to toe, and his shoulders were shaking with restrained sobs on top of that. "Can I, can I stay here tonight?" Morty mumbled, before adding a weak, barely audible, "please?"

There was only half-a-second of hesitation before Rick berated himself. There were infinite universes where he was a shitty asshole and declined - let this be one where he took care of his goddamned grandson. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, totally," he said, and scooted back into the bed to make space. "Your parents are gonna totally fucking flip, though."

Morty shook his head and clung on tighter, letting Rick just move him around without a care. Uncertain, Rick laid down in bed, making an attempt at pulling the covers up over them. Morty didn't even twitch. Jesus. That jellybean really did a number on him, huh?

"I don't care," Morty muttered, muffled by Rick's shirt. "I don't, don't - I don't wanna be alone right now..."

"Yeah, yeah," said Rick, patting his hair, "I get it. Don't worry."

He laid there, in the silence and the dark, cradling Morty to his chest.

When he was sure Morty had fallen asleep, he very softly said, "Jesus fucking son of a bitch."


End file.
